


Fireflies

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is Not Nice, M/M, No Angst, Ren is bad-mannered, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but somehow he is, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knight welcomes him on his shuttle with a smile ghosting on his lips, fingers entering some coordinates on the navigation system.<br/>“Do you know, Ren, that I really couldn't care less about another godforsaken spit of land?”<br/>Ren chuckles softly.<br/>“Believe me, you'll like it.”<br/>Sometimes, General Hux curses himself for having let Kylo Ren into his bed and moreover into his life. Every now and then however, when he and Ren are sharing a passionate night in bed and Kylo is sucking his cock like he was born with the sole purpose of satisfying his needs, he's utterly pleased with his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

“There's something I want you to see.”

Ren breaks into the meeting room like an unannounced storm.

Every single officer jumps on his seat, only Hux is capable to maintain his dignified composure.

He lets out an annoyed sigh, fingers tapping frantically on the durasteel table at the center of the wide room.

“Ren, I'm on a meeting.”

The knight shrugs.

“Yes, I know. But why do I have to care? On the landing port in ten minutes, by the way.”

Hux grits his teeth, when his bulky figure disappears behind the door.

Spoiled child, he thinks.

“Meeting adjourned”, he dryly announces, storming off the room.

Two high rank officers follow him with a concerned look on their pale faces.

“Sir. Is that...something about the Resistance?”

The general silences them with an icy gaze.

“How could I know, if you don't leave me to my business? You're dismissed. Both of you.”

Of course Ren's sudden appearance has nothing to do with the Resistance, though.

Maybe the knight, in his feverish search for new extravagant planets to show Hux like a hunting dog proudly showing his owner a newly killed prey, has found a new wasteland he's eager to share.

Or maybe, Hux thinks, he has just lost his mind for good. He wouldn't be surprised.

However, he gets on the landing port five minutes early, infected by Kylo Ren's childish impatience.

The knight welcomes him on his shuttle with a smile ghosting on his lips, fingers entering some coordinates on the navigation system.

“Do you know, Ren, that I really couldn't care less about another godforsaken spit of land?”

Ren chuckles softly.

“Believe me, you'll like it.”

Sometimes, General Hux curses himself for having let Kylo Ren into his bed and moreover into his life. Every now and then however, when he and Ren are sharing a passionate night in bed and Kylo is sucking his cock like he was born with the sole purpose of satisfying his needs, he's utterly pleased with his choice.

“Let's say that I'll like it, which is not sure. You'll never interrupt a meeting again, Ren. Don't you even dare.”

The knight grunts heavily, throwing the shuttle into the hyperspace.

“It was a useless meeting, Hux. No one was paying attention to your words. Mitaka, for example, was thinking about his wife's spicy rice recipe and Thanisson...well, you would have blushed if you could hear his thoughts.”

Hux rolls his eyes.

“Eavesdropping is rude.”

“I've never said that it's not. I just think that sometimes eavesdropping is...necessary.”

“For your sake, Ren, you better show me something amazing. Or else, I'm gonna turn your buttocks into a fucking mess of irritated skin and bruises.”

Kylo Ren shivers, but not with fear.

“Though the thought of you spanking the shit out of me is thrilling as always, I'm more than sure that you'll be delighted. Trust me.”

The general smirks.

It's a win-win after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The journey to KB-34 (the odd planet Ren has found is so remote it even hasn't a proper name and barely appears on the official maps) is quite short, three hours and a half at lightspeed.

Ren manages to land gently on the soft ground and, much to his surprise, Hux instantly likes the place.

It's dusk down there, the alien sky is painted in a pastel shade of purple and light-blue.

The air smells of rain and fragrant pollen, the grass is fresh and tall, so tall it reaches Hux's knee.

Everything is so peaceful that the general feels like collecting his few things and start a new life in a wooden house drowned in the grass.

“Well? What are we doing here?”

Kylo shakes his head.

Hux is so proud and uptight he would never admit such a weakness.

“Maybe...building a wooden house and prepare our retirement?”

General Hux blushes violently.

“I told you to stay the fuck away from my head, Ren!”

The knight raises his hands in lieu of an apology.

“It's not my fault if your thoughts are so loud, Hux. Anyway, sit. Enjoy the peace.”

Night is falling fast, making the air chillier and more humid.

Hux, no matter how reluctant he is, does what he's told.

Ren follows, collapsing on his butt gracelessly at his side.

“You seem impatient. What's going on?”

The knight promptly silences him placing his index on his lips.

Hux raises his brows but doesn't protest.

Sometimes, but just sometimes, Ren knows what he's doing.

Suddenly, the air fills with a thousand tiny lights and Hux can't help but stare at them mouth agape, awe making his eyes glow in gold and emerald.

“Ren...these are fireflies!”

The knight smiles softly.

“I can't remember when, but you once told me you loved fireflies. So I searched for a place where we could find plenty of them and just stare at them in peace...”

Hux shakes his head.

“You really didn't have to.”

Ren shrugs.

Their fingers entwine and the general, the cold-hearted monster who ordered the death of billions without blinking an eye, lays his head on Ren's shoulder.

“Are you happy, Hux?”

General Hux doesn't say a thing.

Ren, however, already knows the answer.

 

 


End file.
